Such a fastening system is known from NL-C-1034598. The flexible sheet members applied therein, in particular screen cloths, normally consist of a series of film bands extending adjacent to each other, which are interconnected by strips or wires extending transversely. On the edge of the screen cloth, a relatively rigid strip is accommodated in the screen cloth, which is slid from one extremity of the fastening section, in particular a screen section, into the undercut chamber of the same. The strip is accommodated in the weave or knit of the screen cloth. As an alternative embodiment, a sheet screen is mentioned, in which the strip may be fastened by welding, stitching, or the like. Such an embodiment of the fastening system has the aim of inserting a relatively long screen cloth assembly efficiently into the screen sections.
A disadvantage of this known fastening system, however, is that the forces required for pulling the screen cloth assembly into the screen sections are quite high. This applies to a greater extent to large greenhouses, in other words, greenhouses where the screen installations extend over longer distances. The film material and the knit or weave of the screen cloth, when pulled into the screen sections, exert a relatively high friction resistance in relation on the internal walls of the undercut chamber of the screen sections, as a result of which there is a threat of the tensile forces becoming too high during insertion.
Furthermore, from NL-C-1011546, a fastening system is known consisting of screen sections with an undercut chamber and a screen cloth to which fastening profiles are fastened which have a barbed hook shape. These fastening sections must be pressed transversely into the undercut chamber of the screen section. Especially with long screen cloths, such a method for attaching the screen cloth is very labour-intensive. After all, the staff must access the screen sections over the entire length to press in the strips. That is a laborious approach, in particular because of the relatively high position which the screen sections can assume in the greenhouse. A further disadvantage of this known screen installation is that the screen cloth with the fastened sections is not easy to roll up. Due to their barbed hook shape, the sections necessarily have quite a large thickness and consequently resist the bending that is needed to roll up the screen cloth assembly to an acceptable diameter.